Daughter of Melinoe
by Circuit the Cheese Lover
Summary: Onyx is a normal person...or so she thought. One trip to the mailbox changes her life forever. Includes Flying horses and sightings of Halley's comet! Enjoy and Review!
1. Flying horses and Doughnuts

First things first...the truth. This whole thing was...well...ugh, you got me. It's just one of those situations where you can't explain what just happened or what's been going on for my whole life, no matter how hard you try. So I will try my hardest to explain my life story, on one condition, go to a web link and learn all you can about Greek mythology...you're gonna need it.

It all started out with the discovery that I wasn't NORMAL. No reason I emphasized normal...it's just cause I'm not, and I'm not talking about one of the strange kids at school who gets overly energetic about the upcoming English essay. No, their not normal either, their freeks (No offence to anyone out there, I love English finals, all the smart kids flip over them).

Anyway, it all started with me (Hi) walking to the mailbox. Of all way's for your life to go south, one of the most boring ways, walking to the mailbox, just had to happen to me. I mean, geez, if my life is going to end in a bang, can't this part, where it all starts to go south, be a little more exciting than walking to the mailbox? But walking to the mailbox was one of the few peaceful times I have had in my current-day live. Our mailbox was not one of the personal customized ones you have on front of your lawn. It's one of the big gray ones (or whatever color the city decides to paint it) with 50 slots in each, two blocks away...that mailbox.

I was about a block away when I heard a loud baning noise. I figured it was nothing since I lived right next to a gun and shooting range. When I arrived at the mailbox, naturally, I remembered that I forgot the mail key. I turned around and stopped. What was that on the sidewalk? It looked like...I dunno? Since I'm far-sighted and forgot my glasses, I hate them, I couldn't tell what it was. I hear another loud banging noise, but closer this time. The strange thing on the sidewalk was starting to evolve into a shape. Moving shadows. Oh boy, fun. I've seen some pretty strange things in my life, flying cars, moving chairs, dead phones light up, but Moving Shadows topped them all. The Shadow started to evolve into some sort of rhino-shaped...thing. I guess if you had a vivid imagination and was 50 yards away from it, it could be classified as a dog. I never liked dogs. I was always a cat person.

I turned around and decided to go in the opposite direction, since I figured it was just an illusion from the neighborhood prankster, Max. He is always pulling jokes and pranks on everyone in the neighborhood, and go crazy on Halloween. But the dog wasn't just a shadow, it growled and the whole ground shook, like an 18 wheeler had just come plowing through the backroads. I started walking faster, almost about to round the corner, when it pounced on top of me and crushed me under its 2-ton self. It smelt rancid-like burning tires I tried to shift my hand to my pocket, where I keep my good luck charm, An old pen knife I found lying around. I thought it was an ordinary pen, but there was a bronze blade concealed within. It also had a strange inscription on the side of it that seemed to be in Greek.

Αυτό δεν σημαίνει τίποτα, είναι ακριβώς μια δέσμη των συμβόλων

My pen knife fell out of my pocket and landed 3 feet from my hand. Just out of reach. There was no hope of moving or shifting under the massive mass. The only thing within my reach was my cellphone. A useless black piece of plastic that light up. All I ever used it for was a flashlight and calculator. I tossed it best I could at the shadow dog. The useless piece of plastic proved it's worth at the moment by hitting the creature in the eye. It yelped and jumped back, which gave me a chance to grab my pen knife. I grabbed it, uncapped it, and flung it blade over handle at the thing. My aim was a little off, and it embedded itself in the creature's snout. It howled in dismay and dissolved in a puddle of shadow.

As if things weren't interesting enough today, thunder started sounding in the distance. I mean, really, on a clear day of 75 degrees and sunny, Thunder-rain-appears...my life is so strange. At first I thought it may just be a jet...boy, was I wrong. A figure appeared in the sky and started to come this way. _Yup, just a jet...but last I checked jets didn't have wings, I mean they did, but not black ones that moved...wait, that isn't a jet, more like a horse...A black flying horse. That's it, you're hallucinating._

I looked up at the flying horse again, and I could've sworn I saw someone on it's back. After blinking hard, the person, a boy, was still there. I didn't know what to do, so I waved, wondering if he would even see me. He did, gave me a startled look, like he wasn't counting on anyone being out at the moment. He looked familiar, like I might of seen him somewhere before, but I couldn't place it where...oh well. I just want the day to be over. Screw the mail. I'm going home, and staying there.

*****************************************MY VERSION OF A LINE BREAK********************************************* *************

I took a detour on the way home to gather my thoughts. When I got home, I saw the boy from the Flying Pony from earlier standing on my front porch, examining my sisters gardening skills. Copper, my sister, has a green arm for all I know. She can make anything grow, in any weather condition. And her plants never just grow...they GROW. In a week their blooming, and looking greener than ever.

I can't believe it's been a whole week since she's disappeared.

I wasn't ready to talk or consult anyone, so I turned and planned to take another stroll around the block and wait for the familiar looking boy to go away. Unlucky for me, I had forgotten about the Flying Pony, which appeared in front of me and spoke. Well, tellapathetically, not literally.

_Hey Boss, I found her. She right behind ya. So why don't your turn your tail around once in awhile!_

_'_What?' the boy spun around confused, when he saw me. His green eyes were really unsettling.

'Um...I'll be going...like, now' I spun around to start in the opposite direction. I had had enough. My plan was to leave and not come back until they disappeared. which was easy for me i was good at disappearing...

'Hey wait!' The boy started to follow me. I broke into sprint and ran aaround the corner, attempting to get away. Pony Boy had caught up with me and grabbed my wrist and twisted it in a position so I was looking at him. His green eyes were really unsettling, and thats coming from a person who had creepy eyes.

'Hey look!' I said thinking fast "It's Halley's comet', and like an Idiot, he fell for it. Turning his head frantically shouting 'Huh? Where?!' With him distracted, his grip was looser, and easier to get out of. I twisted my wrist down and kicked him in the shins, then sprinted toward a shed 500 meters in front of me. I slammed the doors closed behind me, which basically sends up a neon sign saying _LIFE IS HERE. _

As soon as I was hidden, the Boy and His Flying Pony burst in. They looked around and nearly tore up the whole shed, but I stayed hidden.

Then the Flying Pony spoke up _Hey boss, I don't think she's here. She may of gone to Walmart and gotten doughnuts, we should check that out._

The Boy sighed 'You're not gonna stop complaining 'till you get your doughnuts are you?'

The horse shook his head.

'Fine, I think I saw a Walmart around here, somewhere. Stay here, Incase she comes back. I'll go find doughnuts' Then the boy set off looking for doughnuts...in the opposite direction of where the Walmart was. I waited in my hiding place for a while longer, then stepped out of the shed. Sure enough the horse didn't see me.

I had to get home and get packing, for I was leaving, and I didn't plan on coming back for a long time.


	2. I blow up my kitchen

When I got home, I ran up the flight of stairs, but, naturally, I had to trip before reaching the top, which gave me a sickly looking rug burn on my left forearm. When I got to the top, I went over to the storage closet and pulled out the wooden step ladder. I reached up and unscrewed the broken burned out light bulb and pushed a button hidden deep in the socket. This opened a small panel in the wall that I had created a while ago mainly meant for hiding candy and badly graded papers from my guardians. But now, It was essential for hiding weapons that I had acquired over time.

I pulled out a belt with pockets sewn into it, like a tool belt, but not as bulky, and not mustard yellow. It was a blue belt with green and black pockets made to size for what was put in them. My bronze penknife had a pocket shaped like a small pipe. There was also a small star shaped box above my right thigh. It held multi-metal ninja stars that I had either found or welded. There was a green triangle in the front to my left. In there I kept a Chess piece that I had found, a black rook, there was nothing special about, it really, I just considered it to be a good luck charm. I also kept a flashlight, regular steel pocket knife, A Flathead screwdriver, duct tape, an old ring that my sister had given me, and a couple sticks of dynamite and a couple matches with me. You never know when you need to blow something up.

I grabbed a backpack and stuffed it with some clothes and then ran down to the kitchen to fill it with snacks and provisions.

Weapons...check.

Food...check.

Clothes...check.

Money...yet to be found.

What was I missing? Toothbrush? Even on the run, hygiene was important. I found a once-hidden stash of cash and threw that in as well.

I wondered if Pony boy had found the doughnut shop yet...probably not.

As I looked around, I made one last decision. I reached into one of my belt pockets and pulled out a stick of dynamite...not just any dynamite, specially enhanced hand-made dynamite with big, colorful explosions. I lit the fuse and turned on all the burners of the gas stove. I set the stick on the counter and walked to the front door. As I opened the door, I started to have second thoughts, but if I was going to run away, I should at least have a reason, and this could pose as my reason.

_Run_ my natural instincts told me.

And that's what I did. I ran. Fast and hard. Far away, with a big colorful explosion in the background.

Destination:...currently unknown-hold that thought...

One of my long-time-no-see friends had a house in Wyoming, that would be worth stopping by at.

Destination: Hartville Wyoming, here I come.


	3. Realization

**Sorry this took so long to get up. But with summer comes band camp, with band camp comes hell...literally. 13 hours of marching in 110 degree weather...Not. Fun. At. All. School starts in about a week...school shopping is HIGHLY overrated...**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

**(Random concentration tip: If you have trouble concentrating in the silence, listen to the song Bad Apple and loop it over and over again. It helps me...but then again, I'm weird like that)**

The one thing I did **_not_** do, was think this through. But then again, thinking all together was not one of my strong suits. I didn't consider being tired by the time I was three cities away. Sure I was in cross-country, but back then I was training for the 10k...not a marathon! Plus, I'm currently in Oregon...Lincoln city Oregon, Which for those of you who don't live in Oregon, is along the coastline. So distance wise, it's about 1200 mi...who am I kidding, there's no way I could walk/run all that. Maybe I shouldn't of blown up my kitchen...oh well.

I can't complain yet, I'm barely to Rose Lodge, 13 mi out. I'm not the best at mental math, but 1200-13=1187 I can't give up this easily. At least make it out of the state, and into Idaho, but by then half of my journey would be completed.

I spotted a park and decided to take a quick breather, you would too if you had just ran 13 mi nonstop. But I had to be careful to stay out of sight

The park had just put up new benches thanks to the local boy scouts program. I sat down on the closest stone bench and stared at the tree in front of me. It gave off some great shade. But the more I stared at it, the more the shadows seemed to be...moving.

I'm out of my mind and exhausted from running.

A nice breeze has picked up and is rustling the trees. But I'm not crazy, the breeze had died down and the shadow is still moving...I really am out of my mind.

Walk, for the next three towns, and if I still see non-wind blown moving shadows...then...I have no idea. Confirm my claim of my lack of sane-ness? No, that has already been proven a while ago.

**...**

I found an old run down shack for the night that was a way off the main road...perfect...a little too perfect. I had quickly learned not to run the whole way, or I would be dead.

So I had had a long 15 hour day of walking from Rose lodge to Monmouth. Not my definition of fun. My definition of fun (why thank you for asking) is sitting in bed watching anime or shooting arrows at random targets.

It was getting dark and the night was closing in, and that when you know when nature is calling you to make a bonfire. Too bad I forgot the marshmallows.

After collecting some fire wood, dead branches, and broken two-by-four support beams, I had a descent stack of wood that lit easily with a match. Soon I had a nice cozy fire blazing.

Dinner was far from marshmallows, or s'mores of any attire, but a can of lukewarm corn and a banananan.

I laid my pack down and pulled out a torn blanket from a rubbish heap. It was fairly intact and really warm.

Yup, total 5 star resort here.

I wanted to keep the fire going, for warmth and protection, but I feared the results of the aftermath.

So after I quickly put out the fire, I fell asleep from pure exhaustion, which never happens.

**...**

I was thinking about walking into town for a lunch break, when it hit me, why should I go to them, when they could come to me? I did have my never used cellphone in my bag, so it was off and at full charge. And the sooner the better, at least I could give her a heads up that I was on my way. I dug my long forgotten, dusty cell out, and dialed a well-memorized number.

I heard the dial tone twice then a familiar voice pick up the other end of the line.

_'Hello?'_

'Hey Alexi, long time no see'

_'Onyx?! your still alive?!'_

'Sorry to disappoint y-' My remark was cut short by a fit of yelling so loud that I had to hold the electronic device an arms length away to keep from going deaf.

_'What the Hell Onyx?! One day were promising to exchange letters and E-mail's every other day, but come five years later...NOTHING! I thought you had died or moved to Antarctica or something! I get that the penguins need civilization too, but at least let me know so I can come with you!_ There was an awkward pause then Alexi finished off her string of insults with _Baca!_

'Alright already, I get it. I'm sorry.' I yelled into the phone 'I sent you a few letters that never received reply's and lately I've been...preoccupied with...stuff.' By stuff I meant the death of my 'guardians', the dissaperience of my sister, a strange thing attacking and nearly eating me at school, all my friends forgetting about my existence, a strange Pony riding boy looking for doughnuts and me blowing my house up...but I decided to abbreviate all that as 'stuff'. 'Look I know this is a huge favor to dump on your shoulders, but can you come get me and take me to your place? Please! I swear I'll explain everything on the ride there.'

Silence. I started to think she had hung up.

_Where are you?_

'Now? At a Starbucks In between Monmouth and Independence.'

_Walk to Independence It's gonna take me at least 17 hours of driving to get there. You do your part too. Walk as far as you can and call me in 5-8 hours stating your location. Find someplace with a motel or something, so we can sleep then head back the next day. If anything, try to make it to at least Mill City. Thats' still an 18 hour drive for me._

'Thanks Alexi, I swear, I will fill you in...eventually'

_You'd better_

'What are you doing standing around talking to me for? hurry up, get your ass out the door an come and get me!'

_Ppfffffffffffft, whateve-'_ on the other side of the line there was a big crash that sounded like glass breaking and...roaring? Before I could question what was going on, the line went dead.

'Alexi' I muttered 'You'd better be alive.'


	4. Crashes and Creepville

**WOOHOO...I survived my first two months of high school...yay...now enjoy the story...story for the wait and sorry if it sucks. School man, it's killer. **

Alexi-POV

_'Thanks Alexi, I swear, I will fill you in...eventually'_

'You'd better' I remarked.

_'What are you doing standing around talking to me for? hurry up, get your ass out the door an come and get me!'_

'Pfffffffffffffffft...whateve'-I was cut off by a loud smashing noise in the living room followed by something between a roar and a strangled cat. . It sounded like someone had busted open the back door. I ran toward the noise, only to find my neighbor, Josh, fumbling with his new lawn mower. He had drove it...right through my back door. Glass was everywhere along with bits and pieces of dead grass. I glared at him and was about to tell Onyx not to worry, because it probably sounded like hell over the phone line. Thats' when I realized that the line had been cut dead.

'Josh, you bastard!' I yelled at my cowering neighbor. 'Dammit you!'

'Uh...sorry Alexi...' When he saw my expression, he quickly added 'I'll fix everything and pay for the damage! Just don't kill me! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!'

'You better, look I gotta go pick up a friend in Oregon, don't ask' I added from the weird looks he was giving me. 'This house better be spotless when I get back...clean it dust it vacuum it and watch it till then...or else'

'Yes Alexi' Josh muttered.

I ran in my room and grabbed a tan canvas bag and filled it with a spare change of clothes for my self and Onyx. I also grabbed a cooler and a paper bag and started to fill them with food. There was a big gallon water jug on the counter. I filled it with ice and water. My wallet was sitting in the counter, so I made sure I had my Costco card, and shoved it in the canvas bag. My cellphone was half way charged, so i found a car charger in a junk drawer filled with random things. After throwing that into the passengers seat of my Green four-wheeler.

What was I forgetting...Ah

Car keys.

Gotta have those if you wanna drive a car.

...

As I drove, I had a thought to call Onyx. Probably should...the phone incident probably gave her a scare.

I have one of those cars that automatically answers calls...new hands free policy.

I dialed her number and after hearing the dial tone five times, I ended up with her voice mail

_Hello, this is the lost sock foundation. If you have ever lost a sock, it is most likely here. Please call back during our business hours to claim your lost and lonely sock. Our business hours range from 9 A.M to 6 P.M Mondays through Fridays, and we are closed on the weekends. To claim your sock, please provide an accurate description of what it looked like and bring it's lonely twin. To leave a message, please record your verbal message after the word 'sock'. S_ilence, then after that , instead of a beep, the word 'sock'.

After that I hung up, silently laughing. Onyx and I had set up her voice mail to the lost sock foundation...she had gotten so many confused texts.

Kids loved to prank call her, so with my help, we set up that voice mail and no one ever attempted it ever again. (**It's a fact, that's my voice mail, lost sock foundation, no one ever prank called me ever again...)**

I wondered how far she had gotten in her walking. It had only been four hours, and my back was already starting to hurt...and I was sitting down. I could only imagine how she felt.

As the junction for the main highway was coming up, I kept wondering what could be so important? And why run away from home? Wasn't' there Gabby to take care of? Though, they are the same age...take care of was the wrong phrase, monitor, was the correct word. Gabby would go crazy at random, having spazams, and destroy stuff. Onyx alwase had to be there and restrain her, she was the only thing that could calm her down, to keep her from destroying...destroying the whole town.

I shuttered at the thought. If Onyx hadn't been there that one time...

...8 hours later...

I pulled in to the meeting place that Onyx and I had set up, an old rundown burger shack next to four old gas pumps that looked like it was built in the 13th century. It was probably the first fast food place. Only a few flood lights flickered on and off, no one was there...talk about a creepy atmosphere.

Half of the flood lights were rusted and bent with their lenses broken, six had light bulbs and only two worked properly. The other three flickered like a strobe light party and the last one's bulb was burnt. Spider webs coated the non-working lights. The burger shack had graffiti scrawled alll over the building showing gruesome pictures of people being heartlessly murdered.

'Why did Onyx have to pick such a cheery place?' I thought out loud. Not to mention that her face wasn't to be shown anywhere. But, after sitting/driving for roughly 12 hours, by backside needed a break.

'God, this place looks like a tornado came through here.' No, just a tornado was too kind, it looked like hurricane Katrina has been there and back again. A slight breeze picked up, scattering trash, leaves and broken bits everywhere. An advertisement sigh for the burger shack read 'Buddy Ben's Best Burgers' in faded red letters creaked in the wind. It was so lopsided, I feared it would fall with the wind.

The shack's windows were a mix or ply-boards, shattered boards, and broken glass. Half the door had been ripped off it's hinges. The other half was bordered up from the top to the middle. The drive thru menu looked like a shark had taken a bite out of the top corner and had colorful graffiti with even more colorful langue. The drive thru road was blocked off by an upside down trash bin. The asphalt looked like someone had tried to irrigate it.

Alexi turned on her cell and double checked it. No service or messages. Had something happened to Onyx? Did she fall in a ditch, or get lost, or had a tree fall on her, or What-if-a-car-randomly-fell-out-of-the-sky-and-jus t-so-happened-to-fall-on-her, orevenworsewhatifshewas

'Alexi? You around here yet?' The distant, yet familiar voice brought her back to her scenes.

'Onyx!' I cried relieved. Even though I had only been at Buba Joe's, or whatever the restaurant was named, I didn't like it one bit. I was ready to leave. As I rounded the corner of the shack, I saw Onyx practically running for her life, for behind her was a pack of the largest, most vicious dogs I had ever seen.

'What 'n the hell' I muttered.

I looked at Onyx to see just how exhausted she was, and she looked ready to die. I grabbed the keys, jammed them in the ignition, threw open the passengers side door, and flooded the gas. As I whipped a U-turn ,somehow I got the car to be driving beside her. 'Hop in' I said sarcastically, despite the situation we were in. Onyx happily obliged, throwing herself into the cabin and slamming the door behind her.

Without any questions, yet, I revved out of Creepville, and back toward home.

A good ten minutes later, Onyx was still rasping for breath. When I was certain she could breath properly again, I told her 'You, little missy, owe me your whole life story, from about a month ago'A sign signifying that a rest stop was just two miles away just passed us. 'Right after we stop at Starbucks.'

"I know, even better, I'll start after you moved.' Onyx coughed. 'And Starbucks never sounded better.'


End file.
